Debugging program code is an important subject for the field of computer technologies. Some known methods for debugging program code use GNU project debugger (GDB) tools to check core files, and then find bugs based on location information of suspicious program code and associated variable values that are recorded in the core files. Such known debugging methods, however, might be inefficient or ineffective if checking core files fails to disclose any location information of potential bugs.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that can efficiently and accurately find bugs in program code.